Mario Snowboard Tour 3
'Mario Snowboard Tour 3 '''is the third installment in the Mario Snowboard Tour series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch. Characters Every character from the past two installments return, along with the addition of 16 new characters, making a total of 40 playable characters. Returning Characters (Unlocked) * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Toad * Yoshi * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Toadette * Birdo * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Aaron * Cyrus * Austin * Kaitlin * Josie * Laura * Carie New Characters (Unlockable) * King Boo * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * Funky Kong * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Professor E. Gadd * Metal Mario * Logan * Curtis * Brandon C. * Nolan P. * Emma B. * Hailey B. * Ellie * Arika Items * Green Shell * Red Shell * Banana * Star (Theme from ''Mario Kart 8) * Coin * Super Leaf * Fire Flower * Bullet Bill * Mushroom * Mega Mushroom * POW Block * Boomerang Flower * Potted Piranha Plant * Golden Mushroom * Super Horn * Mr. Blizzard * Blue Shell Courses There are a total of 32 courses in the game. 16 are brand new, while 16 are from the previous two installments. New Courses * Tantaga Falls (World 1-1 from Super Mario Land) * The Hospital (based off of Dr. Mario) * Penguin Plunge (Cool, Cool Mountain from Super Mario 64) * Western Tracks (Kalamari Desert from Mario Kart 64) * Pianta's Park (Pinna Park from Super Mario Sunshine) * The Fawful Desert (Gritzy Desert from Mario and Luigi: Partners In Time) * Yoshi's Star (Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy) * Fruitful Fun (Yoshi Park from Mario Super Sluggers) * Blooper Lake (World 1-5 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii) * Robotic Raceway (based off of Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again!) * Deep Deep Jungle (Jungle Hijinx from Donkey Kong Country Returns) * 2D Top (Warm, Fuzzy Plains from Paper Mario: Sticker Star) * Boo's Boulevard (Shifty Boo Mansion from Super Mario 3D World) * Delfino Airport (Sunshine Airport from Mario Kart 8) * Builder's Paradise (based off of Super Mario Maker) * Dino Forest (Fossil Falls from Super Mario Odyssey) Returning Courses * Mushroom Hill (World 1-3 from Super Mario Bros.) * Shy Guy Field (World 1-1 from Super Mario Bros. 2) * Towering Fort (Whomp's Fortress from Super Mario 64) * Trash Dump (Space Junk Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy) * Cooligan Slopes (World 3-1 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii) * Wooden Works (Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2) * Windy Valley (Daisy Hills from Mario Kart 7) * Acorn Hill (World 1-1 from New Super Mario Bros. U) * Raccoon Raceway (World 1-3 from Super Mario Bros. 3) * Yoshi's Forest (World 1-2 from Super Mario World) * Delfino Market (Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine) * The Gold Mine (Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii) * Block Kingdom (World 1-1 from Super Mario 3D Land) * Golden Plains (World 1-3 from New Super Mario Bros. 2) * Kitty Fields (Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World) * Surfin' Subway (Super Bell Subway from Mario Kart 8) Additional Music There are a total of 50 songs found in the game for additional music. 30 return from the previous games, while 20 songs are new. Returning Music # Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. # Underground Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Castle from Super Mario World # Athletic Theme from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island # Main Theme from Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins # Beware the Forest's Mushrooms from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars # Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 # Mario Raceway from Mario Kart 64 # On the Beach from Yoshi's Story # Bowser Castle from Mario Kart: Super Circuit # Boss Battle from Super Mario Sunshine # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Jungle Theme from Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Beach Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Sky Station Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Gear Getaway from Donkey Kong Country Returns # Beach Theme from Super Mario 3D Land # Credits from Super Mario 3D Land # Neo Bowser City from Mario Kart 7 # Toad Road from Mario Party 9 # Rainbow Course from New Super Mario Bros. 2 # Main Plaza from Nintendo Land # Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U # Double Cherry Pass from Super Mario 3D World # Mario Kart Stadium from Mario Kart 8 # Boss Battle from Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam New Music # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. # Airship from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Underground Theme from Super Mario Land # Chill from Dr. Mario # Vanilla Lake from Super Mario Kart # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Shy Guy Says from Mario Party # Ricco Harbor from Super Mario Sunshine # Bounce and Pounce from Super Mario 64 DS # Shroom Ridge from Mario Kart DS # Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart Wii # Starship Mario, Launch! from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Toad Park from Mario Sports Mix # The Enigmansion from Paper Mario: Sticker Star # Bowser's Highway Showdown from Super Mario 3D World # Ice Ice Outpost from Mario Kart 8 # Lunar Colony from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe # Mid-Boss Mayhem from Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle # New Donk City from ''Super Mario Odyssey '' Category:P&F Games Inc.